The objective of the proposed research is to augment knowledge of the chemistry of bisarylpropanoids of which nearly three hundred naturally occurring members of well-defined structures are known. This group includes lignans and neo-lignans. This will include principally the development of synthetic procedures for a wide variety of structural types within this chemical class, and which also have potential for application to other groups of natural products. A number of significant properties have been demonstrated by these natural products including anti-tuumor and anti-leukemic activity, effective good anti-oxidant behavior, enzyme inhibition and anti-microbial action.